Of an Unsound Mind But Wrapped in Love
by Pyrite Wings
Summary: ONESHOT! China's snapped. Let's see how he becomes sane again. OOC China, Snapped!China. Slight fluff. Author Mention.


I... I don't even know anymore... Well anyways, enjoy this slightly fluffy, slightly dark fic

DISCLAIMER: I. No. Own. This. Happy, Mr. Lawyer Man?

* * *

><p>China was fuming. World War 2 has just ended and Japan refused to release his people. He stormed into Japan's house that he had in America.<p>

"Japan! Come out you coward! Come here so I can fucking kill you!" China bellowed angrily. Japan squeaked and turned to him.

"N-ni hăo, China-san. What brings you today?" Japan asked in his so quiet voice. It infuriated the tortured country more. He picked Japan up by his shirt and growled hatefully in his face.

"Give me back my people… And Russia's while you're fucking at it." His voice had lost it subtle innocence. His signature aru was missing. From experience, Japan knew that was never good.

"I told you I would, China…" Japan's eyes hardened some. That only angered China more.

"NOW!" The whole house shook with the anger. America came down with drowsy eyes.

"Sugar…? What the hell? China, what are you doing with Japan?" America quickly ran into the room only to be stopped by Hong Kong, who was pointing a gun straight at him.

"America, don't move." The slightly smaller country said calmly, while moving the American to a wall. "Now watch."

"See, Japan? Look what your betrayal's done… Poor America might die now…" China grinned in a Russia style. It freaked Japan out.

"Taking crazy lessons from Russia now?" America asked, grinning at his joke. A shot rang out. America held his arm, glaring daggers at Hong Kong.

"Shut up" was all the country said.

"He only missed, America-chan!" China's grin got wider. He turned back to Japan.

"Now…. How will I get you to give them back…? Beg? Plead? Maybe torture?" Japan let out a blood curdling yell. China had stabbed something into his right side. Gasping for much needed breath, he looked down to find his own sword, sticky with his blood, sitting almost innocently in his side. China merely dropped him like he was trash and at this moment he felt like it. He had taken his own brother's people and killed them, experimented on them. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Sorry, brother… I'm so sorry…" Japan managed to get out. He was rewarded with a swift kick to the stomach.

"Sorry does nothing, brother dearest" was all China said to the fallen country as he coughed up blood and something else. China turned to America, grinning.

"Saaaay America. You're a hero, no, aru? So, what if someone did a great evil, aru?" China had calmed down enough that his arus had returned. America's eyes lit up.

"Then they're evil!"

"No matter who, aru?"

"Of course!"

"So… If your little Sakura blossom killed people just for being different, what would you do aru…?"

"…." America was for once speechless. He only looked at Japan who had covered his head. China only pulled out his trusty wok. He lifted Japan's head with the edge of the pan. Then just as swiftly, slammed the pan into the side Japan's head. Hong Kong only watched as his father beat his uncle. It was nothing new. The Triad had changed both of them. Japan deserved it anyways. Hong Kong had to watch as his father was tormented by nightmares, no memories of those Japan tortured. The betrayal of Japan had hurt him quite a bit but he still smiled and cooked for the Allies. Did they know that he was hurting? Hong Kong didn't think so.

"Speak up, Ribĕn! Say you're sorry! Say you didn't mean to kill thousands of my people! No billions!" China all but shouted at Japan, who was holding his cheek. China's smile was gone, replaced by a disgusted grimace, like when he sees Americanized Chinese food.

"Baba, we should go now. Feng Huang will get worried…" Hong Kong gained his father's attention as Japan started crying. Hong Kong glared at him and shot him once, twice, four times. His father sang quietly while he shot.

"One for the people, two for the tears, three for the pain, and four makes it all disappear…" Then both Hong Kong and China left a bleeding Japan and America in shock.

"Where to now?" Hong Kong asked his baba, who was wiping the blood off his beloved wok. They were sitting at home, in his father's large office. China tossed him a new gun and a ladle.

"To… Italy, aru." That had Hong Kong confused.

"Italy? Didn't you always tell me they were weak?"

"Yes… But the mafias are rising again… See what we did with the Triad? Let's do that with the rest of the countries!" China's grin almost scared the island country. Almost.

"Alright, baba… I'll always follow you…" Hong Kong couldn't imagine being without his father. China only pulled the smaller country into his lap and embraced him.

"You know I love you right, aru…? That I'd do anything for you, aru…?" China's voice sounded scared as he suddenly whispered in Hong Kong's ear. Hong Kong hugged his baba closer than ever before.

"Wo ai ni, baba…" Hong Kong murmured into his father's shirt. This might be all the time they have left together. Both knew that. China only started singing.

"Only Mama is the best in the entire world

With a mama, you have the most valued treasure.

Jump into mama's heart and

You have endless happiness.

Only Mama is the best in all the world

Without a mama you are like a piece of grass,

Away from mama's heart,

Where will you find happiness?"

Hong Kong laughed at the silliness of the song.

"But I don't have a mama… What about 'Baba is the best in all the world'?" Hong Kong looked up at his father. China chuckled and played with his son's fluffy black hair.

"Hen hăo, èrzi. Fēicháng hăo…" China fell asleep holding his only beloved son. Hong Kong knew his father only wanted what was best for him. He only hoped it didn't kill him along the way.

Because then, no one would understand him.

* * *

><p><span>Translations~<span>

Ni hao - Hello

Wok - A pan used in Traditional Chinese cooking.

Ribĕn - Japan in Chinese.

Feng Huang - Phoenix

Wo ai ni, baba - I love you, dad

Hen hăo, èrzi. Fēicháng hăo - Good, son. Very good

Okay! So the song China's singing in the end is a nursery rhyme in well China. No one sings the second verse anymore though. You should be able to understand what the song is talking about but just ask if ya don't!

Oh and the "one for the people..." thing is mine... I came up with that. Does that mean I own it...? Hm... Oh well! R & R?


End file.
